Memories Vol 4
by severussnape17
Summary: Colleen has to deal with the funerals of her two best friends and Fred Weasley


Memories Vol. 4

By: Colleen Kiely

Colleen

"Twilight!" I called out as I walked to the small shed in the backyard. As soon as I called a large grey and white owl flew from inside the shed and landed on my arm, nibbling my ear affectionately. Twilight was my owl. I got her as a gift from my father the first day at school. I smiled and took a letter out of my pocket "I need you to deliver this to Andromeda" I said handing it up to her. Twilight took the note in her beak and flew off. As I watched her fly away I suddenly felt someone grab my hand. "What are you doing up so early?" asked my fiancé Severus Snape. "I was just…sending a letter to Andromeda" I said looking up at him. "Why? Won't you see her tomorrow at the funeral?" he asked. "Yeah but…she asked me something a few days ago and I was just answering her" I said letting go of his hand and quickly heading inside. Severus blinked and frowned, quickly following me inside. I stopped in the living room and picked up Troy from his bassinet in the corner of the room. "What did she ask you" asked Severus eyeing me suspiciously. "Oh nothing" I said, trying not to sound guilty. I quickly made my way into the kitchen pretending to get a bottle for Troy. "Colleen…" he said sternly. I sighed. "Fine, a few days ago she asked me if you could watch Teddy while we are all at the funerals since you aren't going and I kind of said you would" I held Troy close in front of me backing up behind the table waiting for the explosion. "You what!" yelled Severus angrily. I shivered a bit but looked at my fiancé. "I'm sorry Sev I know I should have asked you first but it's just… Andromeda really needed someone to watch Teddy and I only said you would because you're the only one not going and she's desperate" I said. Sev huffed. "I am not watching that…that…". "You call my godson a brat and I swear I'll hex you" I said, glaring now. I knew the only reason Sev didn't like Teddy because he hated Remus and Teddy is his son. Severus sighed, very annoyed. "Why can't she just take Teddy with her to the funeral?" he asked. "Because, for the same reason I'm not bringing Troy with me, it's a funeral and we don't want a crying, screaming baby there and besides it'll be to traumatizing for little Teddy to go to his own parents funeral" I said. "He's not even going to understand what's going on he's three months old!" Severus yelled. "Sev hush you're going to wake Troy" I said rocking the sleeping baby in my arms. He sighed again and sat at the table. "Come on Sev, no one else will be around, please, do it for me, he is my godson after all and Andromeda says he's such a well behaved baby". I walked over, sat in his lap and kissed him. "Please Sev I'll do anything" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and rubbing my nose against his nose lovingly. "Anything?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded blushing. "Oh this isn't good" I said to myself. I never bargained with my sexuality before but I was desperate at the moment. I had a feeling that I would be trapped in the bedroom all tonight and tomorrow night. "Anything Sevy~" I said in the cute tone of voice I knew he liked. He grinned and held me close to him. "Fine but be prepared to do a lot my little kitten" he said before kissing me deeply.

Severus

"What did I get myself into?" I said to myself as I saw Andromeda Tonks appeared at our front door. "I got it!" Colleen yelled as she answered the door. "Hey" said Colleen happily, hugging Andromeda before taking Teddy from her and her taking Troy. "Oh hello my little Teddy" she cooed rocking the baby kissing his head. It was odd seeing a baby with such bright blue hair. Well this was the child of the woman who walked around with bubblegum pink hair. The tiny baby curled up in my wife's arms as she gently rocked him. Andromeda turned and looked at me. "Thank you Mr. Snape for watching him, I was afraid I wasn't going to find anybody" she said. I nodded just watching Colleen. I had to admit even if it wasn't our son Colleen loved Teddy like her own and she just looked so right with a baby in her arms. She was born to be the caring, loving mother she is and whenever she's holding a baby in her arms she looked amazingly breath taking. Colleen walked over and handed me the baby. "You can bring the boys over to the Weasley's around four-thirty" she said kissing me. "Bye Troy" she said taking Troy from my other arm and kissing his cheek. Troy smiled and giggles a bit at his mother's kiss. "Don't give daddy too much trouble" she said kissing his nose making him giggle again. She handed Troy back to me, kissed me one more time goodbye and left with Andromeda. I stared down at the blue-haired child, asleep in my arms. As much as I hated to admit it the baby Lupin was actually very adorable. Since Teddy was asleep I brought him up to Troy's room to sleep in his crib while I fed Troy his lunch.

Colleen

The first funeral was for Fred Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed to do an open casket funeral so everyone could mourn and say goodbye to half of the funniest double Hogwarts had ever seen. I walked inside the church and saw not only the whole Weasley family but Harry, Hermione, the twins friend Lee Jordan, lots of the teachers, a few students who Fred and George had befriended, the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix and even Kingsley Shacklebot came, taking a break from his ministry of magic duties to pay his respects to Fred. "Colleen!" I heard Molly yell. I looked over and saw Molly Weasley coming towards me, handkerchief in hand. "Molly" I said and hugged her. Mr. Weasley also came over and I hugged him too. "Thank you so much for coming Colleen" said Mr. Weasley. "It means the world to Molly and me". "I wouldn't miss this for anything, I loved Fred too, and he was such a delight in my classes, him and George both" I said. Molly dabbed a few tears from her eyes, gently patted my shoulder and walked back to her family. After I said my hello's to everyone and my condolences to the rest of the Weasley family I took my seat in between Molly and Ron. As the priest spoke I gently rubbed Molly's arm as she cried. Tears also started to fall down my cheeks. I looked over and right in front of me was George Weasley, who was also crying, was being comforted by his sister. People got up to say a few words about Fred. Arthur, Harry, Lee Jordan but George was the one who broke my heart the most and I began crying again. Molly was supposed to give the last eulogy but she was so distraught she couldn't do it. The time came for everyone to say there final goodbyes. I almost thought I wasn't going to be able to do it because I watched Molly before me who basically threw herself onto the coffin. "No! No! Not my Freddy~!" she cried. She held on until Mr. Weasley pulled her off. I waited until it was finally my turn and I walked up to the coffin. He looked so peaceful and serene. I gently kissed his forehead as a few of my tears fell onto his face. "Goodbye Freddy" I said softly. I wiped my eyes and walked back over to Molly.

Severus

"Come on Teddy stop crying" I said rocking the small crying infant. It was another two hours before I could bring him back to his grandmother and if he kept crying like this I was going to bring him back earlier weather she liked it or not. "Come on you stupid brat shut up" I groaned patting his back. "I've changed you, I've fed you what else do you want from me!" I got up and brought him into mine and Colleen's room and laid him on our bed. "I knew you were going to be a pain in my arse" I said grabbing the bag that Andromeda left with his things. "Like father like son I suppose". I grabbed a blanket and a stuffed owl from the bag. "If this doesn't work I'm bringing you back to your grandmother" I said. I wrapped the blanket around him and sat on the bed rocking him. He kept crying until he saw the owl. He stopped crying and smiled at the stuffed owl. "About bloody time" I said laying him on the bed. He yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep. I put pillows all around him so he wouldn't roll off the bed. "Consider yourself lucky you didn't wake up my own son Lupin" I said to the sleeping infant before dimming the lights with my wand and leaving the room.

Colleen

Remus and Tonk's funeral was next. Andromeda had told me that Tonks and Remus wanted to be buried together when the time came so we had a double funeral. There were a lot of people at the funeral, more than I had expected. As I walked in with Andromeda I noticed there that it wasn't just their families and friends but lots of former students of Remus's. I never realized how big of an in pack Remus had made on the students in the one year he was teaching. As I sat down beside Andromeda and looked at their coffins the tears started to flow uncontrollably. I could hear sniffles and gasps of air from Andromeda too and I knew she was crying as well. I wrapped my arms around her and we embraced, crying together. "Y...You don't know how lucky you are Colleen" she said through her sobs. "I've lost everyone I ever loved, my husband, my daughter, my son-in-law, my sister, my whole family still hates me, and my dear cousin Sirius, the only ones I have left is my grandson and my little sister and her family". Tears flowed down my cheeks as I gripped her hand tightly. She glanced at the casket and then back at me. "I envy you Colleen, you still have your husband and your son and your family loves you" she said. I sniffled and hugged her close. "I know just how you're feeling An, I lost my sister when I was nine years old, I know how it feels to lose someone who means the world to you" I said crying. "Tonks was like the sister I never got to have and Remus was like the brother I always wanted, I know just how you're feeling An" I said hugging her. I felt for An, the people who meant the most to her were gone, I was glad for her sake she had Teddy and her sister and her family are talking to her again. I couldn't image losing both Troy and Severus. "I'll always be here for you An, me and Severus both, I promise, you and Teddy both" and I hugged her again.

As the eulogy began I watched as so many of the former students and adults cry their eyes out. As people got up to speak I thought my heart was going to break into a million pieces, even more than before. An had asked me to go up and say something since I was so close to both Remus and Tonks. I took the paper out of my pocket and re-read what I had written the night before. I got up when it was my turn to speak and made my way up to the podium once Kingsly was done. I really wished Sev was here with me right now I, I could use the support and a shoulder to cry on; I looked at all the people watching me. I cleared my throat and began.

_ "Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were two of the single kindest, nicest, most wonderful people I had ever had the honor of knowing". "Remus was like the big brother I had always wanted, he was so kind, understanding, protective and probably one of the sweetest men I had ever known". "Everyone knew Remus Lupin was a werewolf and they persecuted him his whole life for it, but the people who knew him best, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, myself and Albus Dumbledore knew that even though his body turned into something monstrous Remus was no monster". "Another person who saw Remus for who he was and loved all of him was Miss Nymphadora Tonks, she saw past the werewolf inside and fell in love with the man he was, even though it put her life in danger". "Tonks was like a little sister to me, she was kind, funny, smart, a hell of a good auror, a good friend, and a wonderful mother". "Both of them were wonderful parents and I know Teddy will grow up and be just like his parents". "Goodbye…my dear friends, I…I'll miss you very much"._

I walked over to the caskets and looked down at their faces. They looked so serene and peaceful. Even Remus's scars seemed to be faded. Tonks hair was the bubblegum pink color she and I both loved. It was the same color as it was the day I first met her. I put the roses on both his and her casket and sat back down. "That was beautiful my love" said a deep voice in my ear. I jumped a bit and looked up at the face of my fiancé. "Sev?" I said a little louder than I meant to. He smiled a bit and pulled a handkerchief from his robe pocket and gently wiped my eyes. "But…how…who's with the boys?" I asked a bit frantic. "Don't worry Colleen, your parents are watching them and will bring them to the Weasleys at four-thirty" he said. "But Sev, why are you here, I thought you didn't want to come?" I said wrapping my arms tightly around my fiancé, not that I was complaining. "I thought about it and I figured you might need me" he said. I wiped my eyes a bit and just stared at my husband for a sec, this was probably one of the most selfless things he has ever done for me. All the emotions I was feeling finally just exploded inside me and I basically threw myself into his arms crying. "Oh Sev~ I love you".

The funeral ended and we all headed back to the Weasley's for some food. I held Severus's arm and we apparated to the Burrow. I followed him and the others inside and the smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking permeated my nose. I hadn't been here in over three years. It was like returning home after a long vacation. I let the wonderful smells enter my nose as I felt my mouth start to water. My father arrived a few minutes after we did with the boys in his arms. I smiled and took them both. "I hope they weren'ttoo much trouble dad" I said. "Of course not, although it did take me a good half an hour to convince your mother Teddy's hair is naturally that color" he said with a laugh. Andromeda took Teddy from my arms, kissed the top of his head and went back into the family room. "Oh Colleen you brought Troy~" Molly cooed as she came over taking off her cloak. Mrs. Weasley scooped up Troy. "Oh~ how's my little godson" she said nuzzling his nose. Molly was Troy's godmother and she adored him like he was one of her own children. I think the fact of having a baby around brought out the natural motherly instincts in Molly. Since all of her children were grown up now Molly felt so much more happiness whenever I brought Troy over. Molly walked over to the sink still holding Troy. I said my hello's to everyone as I made my way into the sitting room. "Miss London?" came a voice from the corner of the room. I looked over and there was Hermione Granger arm in arm with Ron Weasley. "Hello kids" I said walking over. I hugged both of them which was a bit uncomfortable for them because I was one of their former teachers. "How are you kids feeling?" I asked with sympathy in my voice looking at Ron. "Were…ok" said Ron who still looked a bit sad and upset. "Well…things will get better kids, believe me I know exactly how you feel" I said gently rubbing Ron's shoulder. Hermione also rubbed Ron's shoulder, kissing his cheek gently. After I left the two of them just sat together, enjoying each other's company and sympathy with Harry and Ginny. "Young love" I sighed happily to myself before going back over to sit with Severus.

"Sev please just relax, you look so tense" I said gently rubbing my fiance's shoulders. "I'm fine" he said shortly looking around at everyone. "No you're not" I said "listen I know you don't like these people very much but these are my friends and I wish you could at least pretend to be having a good time". Sev sighed but nodded. "Fine, fine I'll try" he said getting up to get Troy from Molly. "Colleen?" I heard someone say. I turned around and I saw Minerva coming towards me. I smiled and got up "hello headmistress" I said. "So Colleen how are things?" she said as we sat back down. "Good thank you, oh Minerva there was something I wanted to ask you" I said suddenly starting to get a bit anxious. Now was the perfect time to ask Minerva if she wanted to be part of my bridal party. I had already asked Molly to be my maid of honor and Hermione, Ginny and Andromeda to be my bride's maids now I just needed to ask Minerva, which would be the most difficult. Not only was she my boss and was probably busy and I highly doubted that someone like McGonagall would ever be cause dead in a bride's maid dress. But she was my good friend and mentor so it was worth a shot. "Well Minerva…um…I was wondering if you would…be one of my bride's maids" I asked nervously. "I…If you can't do it… I…I'll understand". Minerva was quiet for a bit and then she smiled. "Of course I'll be one of your bride's maids Colleen" she said. I could have cried from happiness. "Oh…thank you so much Minerva… this means the world to me" I said. "So where are you and Severus getting married?" she asked. "Oh…um Severus and I haven't decided on a location yet" I said. "Well… how about getting married at Hogwarts?" said Minerva. "I won't charge you any money for it, the house elves could make the food and you could have it on the grounds with enough space to invite as many people as you wish" she said. "Hmm…well I'd have to ask Severus about it but I love that idea" I said smiling. I could just image it, getting married at Hogwarts, all the kids watching us, the great hall decorated in beautiful wedding decorations. I let my imagination wander until I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Professor London?" came a familiar voice. I turned and smiled. "Well hello Neville" I said getting up taking his hand. "It's so good to see you, how have you been?" I asked. "Great" he said smiling. "I've decided now that graduated from Hogwarts I might become an auror". "Oh that wonderful Neville!" I said smiling. "I hope you do become one". It would be no shock to me if Neville passed his auror exams with flying colors, I wouldn't of thought that when I first Neville but now I knew it would be a definite thing that he would become an auror, the same with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and even Luna. "Neville dear~" came a misty voice. "Coming Luna~" said Neville. "Sorry professor, Luna needs me" he said. I quickly hugged him before he walked off. I noticed on Neville's ring finger was a small silver ring. I giggled softly to myself before getting up to find Severus.

Severus

I hated being here most of the time. I felt totally alone besides Colleen and Troy. I didn't really care for anyone here even though I've grown to at least tolerate them all; I had to for Colleen's sake. "Um…Molly may I have my son back?" I asked entering the kitchen. Molly turned to me and frowned a bit but nodded. "Here you go" she said and then smiled and kissed Troy's cheek before going into the sitting room. Troy giggled a bit and looked up at me. His big blue eyes made my heart melt a bit and I held him close. "You and your mother sure know how to melt my heart" I said. "And I know how to use that to my advantage" came a voice from behind me followed by a pair of arms wrapping around my free arm. Colleen smiled up at me and kissed my cheek. "McGonagall said yes to being my maid of honor" she said. "Really?" I asked only partially interested. "Yes, it was quite surprising actually, and guess what else, she said we could have the wedding at Hogwarts" she said with a hint of excitement in her voice. I blinked and stared at her for a moment. "Have our wedding at Hogwarts?" I asked. "When, during the middle of the year?" "Yeah, you know, so all the kids could come and see us and we can have it outside and not worry about space and Minerva said she wouldn't charge us a thing" Colleen went on and she wasn't about to stop either. It was like she was on a high like no other. "My love, are you sure we need all this space and this many kids watching?" I asked. "Of course Sev, oh Severus… this is something I've wanted since I was a little girl". Her face went all dream-like and she went deeper into her own world. Truth be told I did not want a large wedding with a bunch of children I did not like and a bunch of people I couldn't stand but…I couldn't deny my bride-to-be something like this that meant so much to her. "Ok Colleen" I sighed. "We'll get married at Hogwarts" and with that she jumped into my arms and kissed me.

Colleen

"Professor London are you finally going to tell us how you escaped Professor Snape's Avada Kadavra curse, I mean, Harry watched you die" asked Hermione as we settled down to enjoy Molly's delicious cooking. I could tell this was driving poor Hermione nuts because she couldn't figure it out. "We'll alright since you three are dying to know" I said setting my napkin in my lap. Harry, Ron as well as Hermione leaned in close as I began to speak. "I knew about Severus's and Dumbledore's plans a few weeks before it happened so I knew that Draco would succeed and the Death Eaters would storm the castle and Dumbledore was going to die" I started. "So we decided, so that I could be with Severus we would fake my death, now you all know I'm an animagus and transfiguration is one of my specialty's so we decided as him and the others are rushing from the castle I would come and pretend to try and stop him and he would pretend to try and kill me and at the last second I would turn my body to ash just as the spell hit me so it looked like he blasted me to pieces, it was all about angles" I said. Hermione looked up at me bewildered. "But it really looked like you were killed professor" said Harry. "Well Harry as I said, it was about speed and a good angle" I said. "If you don't believe me watch this, just try not to sneeze ok". I relaxed every muscle in my body and, slowly, my body transfigured into a pile of ash. Ron and Harry just stared while Hermione uttered a small gasp. After a second I turned back into my normal self. "The hardest part was staying like that for a few hours until Severus came back for me" she said. "But… professor, I thought you could only turn into one thing" said Hermione. "Ah, that's were your wrong Hermione, I can actually turn into three things... a book, a pile of ash and a fox" I said proudly. All three of them looked at me with what looked like admiration on their faces. "Brilliant" said Ron. I smiled.

"Goodbye Molly" I said hugging my friend goodbye. "Thank you for having us over". "Any time dearie anytime, bye Troy" she said softly kissing the top of the sleeping infants head. "I guess we tired him out" I said giggling softly. Severus walked over and took my free hand. "Well goodbye" I said waving as me and Severus aparated together. When we arrived home I just wanted to get inside and lay down. I was drained emotionally and physically and I just wanted to sleep. I went inside and brought Troy up to his room and laid him down in his crib. As I left the room I suddenly felt someone ambush me from behind. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth and pinned my arms behind me. "Guess what you're doing tonight" came a deep, husky voice in my ear. Before I could protest thin cords wrapped around my wrists and I was carried off down the dark hallway to my barely lit bedroom.

"Mmm!" I screamed through his hand starting to wiggle and thrash around trying to get away. "Oooh…being defiant are we?" he said dropping me onto the bed. The thin cords loosing around my wrists. "Severus wait I…" but I was cut off this time by his lips on mine. I tried to push away but I could tell I was in for a rough night so I was sure fighting back would be pointless but I was so tired and drained, I didn't want to have sex right now. "Sev~" I whimpered a bit as he trailed butterfly kisses down my neck. "Sev I know I promised I'd do anything but I'm so tired and emotionally drained right now, please cant this wait till tomorrow?" I begged. Severus pulled off me and looked at me with his usual cold stare. "Colleen I had to put up with two crying babies all morning and then put up with your friends, I earned this" he said pulling me closer. I stared up at his dark eyes and shuttered. I knew if I said no it would start a fight or he would make me feel guilty but I was just so tired I didn't really care. "Please Sev I'm exhausted, please just let me sleep, I promise tomorrow I will do whatever you want, I'll blow your mind, just please Sev I'm really not in the mood." Severus looked at me for a second and frowned. I could tell he was visibly upset. "Please Sevy don't be upset" I said nuzzeling into his neck gently. He laid down and rolled over not facing me. 'Oh come on Sev you cant seriously exspect me to make love to you after the funerals of my two best friends and one of my former students" I said sitting up. Severus said nothing so I figured he was ignoring me. "Fine Sev, whatever, stay mad at me" I sighed getting up to change. After I changed and laid back down Severus was close to falling asleep. "Sev?" I asked seeing if he was awake or not. "What?" he asked in a drowsy tone. I wrapped my arms tightly around his middle and buried my face into his back. "Please don't be mad at me Sevy" I sid in a high girlish toan. Severus sighed and rolled over pulling me close to him. "I'm not mad Colleen im just a bit dissipointed but your right, I cant exspect you to preform after such a draining day" he said. I snuggled close to Severus and kissed his cheek before my tired eyes soon gave out and I was asleep within minutes only to hear a faint "goodnight my love" from Severus.

The end


End file.
